


Breed Me, Daddy

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Kink Meme, Pregnancy Kink, WTFfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: “Say I agree. Whose sperm would you use? Ryker won’t go along with this,” he points out.Josephine scoots forward on the desk cups his face, and he swallows hard. He had to know this was coming. It’s not like she’s been shy about what she really wants.“Yours, Daddy,” she murmurs.For the Kink Meme prompt: Josephine wants to be impregnated by her daddy. Now that the bodies they inhabit are not even genetically related there’s not even a single problem!





	Breed Me, Daddy

“Quit it with the hair,” her dad snaps before flipping the page. He doesn’t even look at her this time. He just knows she’s doing it.

Josephine bites down on her lip as she sits down on top of his desk. Her dad lets out an annoyed huff but refuses to engage even as her legs graze his side.

“We’ve been through this all before, sweetheart,” he groans. “You’ve never been able to prove it would work.”

“Because _somebody_ didn’t let me do a test run,” she replies. He finally looks up at her as he rubs his tired eyes. No matter how old or young his bodies are, her daddy always seems tired. “And I get it. We had plenty of bodies before. But not anymore. If we still get red blood, at least we tried something.”

It would have worked better back when there were more people with black blood than there were Primes. But her dad has this thing about consent and not forcing people to have children if they don’t want to. If he had just listened to her, each body not chosen to become a Prime could have been used for breeding the next generation of hosts. Instead, he let them be. Now, the only solution is for the Primes to begin the breeding program.

“Your mother won’t volunteer. Doubt Priya would either. Kaylee might have if you didn’t—” Josephine rolls her eyes. Why does everyone keep throwing that in her face? Kaylee killed Josephine first.

“I’ll do it,” she interrupts. He laughs. “It’s one pregnancy. How hard could it be?” Worst case scenario, she dies in childbirth. Not like she hasn’t died before. Though she’d rather not lose this body any time soon. And judging by the way her father has a hard time looking at her, she’s pretty sure he feels the same way about it.

“Say I agree. Whose sperm would you use? Ryker won’t go along with this,” he points out.

Josephine scoots forward on the desk cups his face, and he swallows hard. He had to know this was coming. It’s not like she’s been shy about what she really wants.

“Yours, Daddy,” she murmurs.

He jumps out of his chair and scrambles to the other side of the room. “Josephine,” he warns.

“Our bodies aren’t genetically related. In fact, this body is perfect for you to breed with since there could be no genealogical overlap,” she explains, but he just stares at her, slack-jawed. Why does he always react like this? Some days, her dad is the only person who can understand her. But as soon as she is honest, unlike him, about what she wants, he looks at her like she’s some kind of monster. Like he’s never dreamt of splitting his baby girl open.

“We can’t just—”

“It’s okay now, Daddy,” she whines. “This isn’t like before. We can have what we want here. Why don’t you get that?”

Shame washes across his features as he turns away. He remembers. Josephine knows he does.

They’ve never spoken about that cramped van ride home after their family reunion camping trip. Her mom miscounted the number of seats, so Josephine had to ride in her dad’s lap in the very back seat. By that point, Josephine knew enough to recognize an erection when she felt it. It felt so good. She writhed back and forth in his lap, savoring his staggered breath and the way he would grip her thigh.

It triggered something in her that never quite went away. Even now, after centuries of him pretending he’s never wanted her, she wants him. At least with the breeding program, Josephine has a way to get what she wants. He won’t love her the way she needs otherwise.

“Daddy,” she whispers, and he clenches his eyes shut. “No one has to know it wasn’t done in a lab. Mom doesn’t have to know.”

“Josephine, we can’t,” he chokes out. His voice breaks, and she knows she almost has him.

She tiptoes toward him and presses her palm on his chest. “Why do you think I’ve never had a baby in the other bodies?” she whispers. “It’s because I only want to have yours.” His pale eyes lock with hers. They’re pained and full of longing. “Get me pregnant, Daddy.”

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Carefully, Josephine steps into his space, pressing her large breasts up against his chest. She’s a breath away from his lips, the lips that would kiss her forehead when he tucked her in at night and let the moans from that van ride fall off them. Hundreds of years later, and she still longs to know what they feel like against hers.

He doesn’t stop her as she lifts up onto her tiptoes and presses her lips against his. As soon as she makes contact, something snaps in him. Her father’s arms wrap around her, pulling her tight against him as he kisses her back. It’s warm and hard, centuries full of longing behind them. But he pulls his head back just as fast, like he’s shocked that he did that. He’s not fooling her. He’s been wanting his daughter for about as long as she’s been wanting her daddy.

But Josephine finally got a taste, and she’s not about to let him push her away again. She pushes him against the wall and slams her lips back into his. He resists for maybe half a second before a warm grunt escapes the back of his throat.

Josephine’s fingers tug at the buttons of his shirt, their kisses growing messy as she tries to undress him. After she gets the first two undone, he starts tackling the rest. Josephine pulls away to take off Clarke’s shoddy jacket. God, she hates that hideous thing.

As she fiddles with it, her father laughs. “How much longer do I have to wear this thing?” she groans.

He pulls her hand aside and gently unfastens the jacket for her. “Not much longer, sweetheart,” he murmurs. His hands slip under the jacket to nudge it off her shoulders. Her eyes flicker down to his bare chest as he runs his warm hands over her newly exposed arms. He’s put on a little weight since she last saw this body. He was a skinny thing before Josephine died. She likes him better like this. He looks more like her daddy this way.

She starts to pull at the hem of her shirt, but he clicks his tongue in disapproval. He nudges her hands away before taking the hem into his own hands. “Let me,” he whispers. Josephine’s eyes flutter shut as he slowly pulls the black tank off her.

Josephine isn’t used to being taken care of like this. With Gabriel, she was in charge. But her daddy is treating her just like he always has, like his little princess. It feels so oddly familiar, like when he would help her change when she was little. It’s been so long since then, yet she recognizes the soft touch instantly. It takes her back to him helping her wiggle into her pajamas after a bath.

He guides her back to the desk, kneeling down in front of her as he unlaces each of her boots. He pulls down her pants with the same level of care, gently cupping her calves as he guides her out of each pant leg. When he stands up, he’s kicking off his own shoes and undoing his pants. This is normally where Josephine takes over, but she feels frozen. This isn’t like the other times. This time, it’s Daddy.

His eyes glance over her chest, and Josephine reaches behind to unhook the bra. “Do you like my new body?” she smirks as she lets it fall too the floor.

Her father leaves his pants half undone as he steps toward her. One hand cups her breast, his finger flicking at her nipple. “Of course, I do. As soon as I learned Clarke could be a host, I knew I wanted this body for you,” he says, his voice almost a growl. His hand squeezes the breast harder, and Josephine’s throat grows dry as she watches her new breast spill out of his hand.

The other hand rests at her waist, slowly working its way inward. Josephine is confused when she sees her father staring not at her new impressive breasts but at her stomach.

“You really want to have my baby?” he rasps, and just hearing him say that floods her panties with arousal. His fingers dance around her bellybutton as if he’s imagining her body growing bigger with his baby. The image does something to her too. Her daddy not being able to keep his hands off her swollen belly. His reaction as her tits grow even larger. Him taking care of her like he always does.

“Please, Daddy,” she whimpers.

His head drops, and a curse falls off his lips. Slowly, he slides his hands down her stomach before wiggling it into her panties. When he cups her soaking cunt, he curses again. Josephine keeps her bottom lip between her teeth as he slowly circles her clit. It doesn’t take long for the slick sounds of her cunt to fill the room, and almost as soon as she hears them, he presses a finger into her.

Josephine grips his shoulders as he fucks a finger into her. When the second one enters, she buries her face into his shoulder and bites the skin.

He clucks his tongue again. “None of that,” he warns, and a blush creeps up her cheeks. “Be good for me.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” she whimpers.

His nose runs along her cheek until he positions his lips by her ear. “Call me that again.”

A smirk forms on her lips. She always knew he liked it. “Daddy,” she whispers, letting her voice get a little higher.

His other hand grips her face and turns her so that he can kiss her again. It’s hard and hungry, like he’s been waiting his whole life to hear her say his name like this. And maybe he has. God knows she has.

Between the hungry kisses and his focused fingers, Josephine can’t hold off her first orgasm for long. She clenches down hard on his fingers and whimpers into his mouth.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmurs as he pets at her cunt. “Doing so good for Daddy.” If she hadn’t already been coming, hearing him say that word would have pushed her over. “Keep being good, and Daddy will give you a baby. That’s what you need, right? Daddy’s baby?”

Josephine nods against his forehead. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as she rides out the high. He kisses her lips and cheeks so gently while he pets at her. She can’t remember the last time she let someone be this gentle with her.

She whines when his hand slips out of her panties, and he clucks his tongue again. “None of that,” he warns as his fingers hook into her underwear and start tugging them down. Josephine braces her hands on the desk so she can lift her hips for him.

While he tosses them to the side with her other discarded clothing, Josephine spreads her legs. One leg rests on the chair he was sitting in earlier. Her other hangs over the side of the desk.

Her daddy’s eyes zero in on her glistening cunt when his gaze returns to her. “Oh, Josie,” he coos. His hands are frantic as he tugs at his pants. He can’t seem to undress fast enough.

As soon as his cock springs free from the fabric, Josephine pulls him toward her. “I need you now, Daddy,” she demands. Before he can even cluck his tongue or reprimand her, her hand wraps around his thick cock, and his jaw goes slack. “Please. I want it.”

Precum already leaks into her hand, getting her fingers nice and wet for the quick strokes. After the fourth stroke, he yanks her hand off and presses himself between her legs. “Good girls wait,” he growls.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she pouts. One of his hands is wrapped around his cock. The other reaches up to grip her chin and tilt it up. There’s no disappointment or anger behind his eyes, just dark hunger. “I couldn’t help it. My pussy’s so empty.”

“You need my cock, sweetheart?” Josephine bites down on her lip and nods. She watches as he rubs the head against her entrance and lets out a whimper of relief when he finally pushes the tip in. The stretch burns. Perhaps Josephine should have considered that Clarke hasn’t had much cock in the last six years and that this might be a little painful.

In an odd way, she likes the stretch. Breaking in a new host is a lot like losing her virginity all over again. It feels right breaking in this new body with her daddy. She’s finally correcting the past. He’s her first this time, just like he always should have been.

“Shit,” he growls. “So tight.”

Her cunt practically sucks him in as he sinks into her, the walls squeezing and pulsing around his cock. As much as it burns, she whines when he begins to pull out.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he hums before slowly pressing back inside her. Josephine digs her nails into his shoulder, desperate for something to hold onto.

His pace is gentle, far more gentle than she’s used to. Josephine likes being fucked within an inch of her life, but her daddy wants to be sweet.

“Harder,” she begs, and he laughs. “Daddy.”

“You’re so impatient, sweetheart.”

“I just need you,” she whines. Josephine works her leg around his waist to try and guide him.

“How bad?”

“So bad,” she pouts.

His forehead rests against hers as his cock slowly slides out again. “My poor baby,” he whispers. A shudder washes through her. He pulls his face away, and before she can say anything else, his hips slam into hers.

Josephine lets out a small yelp before burying her face into his chest. His cock takes on a punishing pace, knocking the breath out of her. Her eyes fill with overwhelmed tears that fall onto his skin.

His arms wrap around her as he pounds into her, almost like he’s rocking her. Words fall off her lips, though she has no idea what she is saying or if it makes sense. All she can hear is her high-pitched, whiny voice begging for something and his low, feral grunts as their wet skin slaps together.

His cock gets so deep inside her, filling her in a way she never has before. She loved Gabriel, but he never could stuff her full quite like this. Only her daddy could.

“I love you, Daddy,” she tells him.

His hand grips her short hair and tugs her until he can reach her lips. “And I love you, sweetheart,” he grunts. “Gonna fill you up. You want that?”

“Uh huh,” she whimpers. Her breathing sounds so staccato, like each thrust of his hips knocks the breath out of her. “Fill me up. Get me pregnant.”

“Shit,” he hisses. She can feel herself start to clamp down around him, clinging to his cock desperately. Josephine is so close.

Reading her mind, her dad slips his hand between them and rubs her clit. He draws rough, hard circles into her sensitive flesh, and within seconds, the dam breaks.

“Breed me, Daddy,” she screams, desperate to feel him come with her. He buries his face into her neck, muffling loud grunts and growls.

Her head falls back. Warmth fills the inside of her cunt, and a smile tugs at her lips. He’s coming inside her. She’s waited hundreds of years to feel this, and it’s finally happening. Daddy’s breeding her.

They stay completely still until Josephine feels his cock soften inside her. She whines when he pulls out. His fingers go straight to her cunt, pushing his spend back inside her.

“Do you think it’ll take?” she asks.

“We’ll have to keep trying until it does.” His eyes flicker up to hers. “Gotta give my little girl what she needs.”

A victorious grin tugs at her lips, and Josephine leans forward to give him a chaste kiss. “Thank you, Daddy.”


End file.
